


Garden Retreat

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville prefers to study outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

Without looking up from his defense text, Neville gently plucked a leaf from the alihotsy plant beside him. He absently crushed it between his fingers, smiling when the smell of orange blossoms surrounded him. He loved escaping to the gardens behind the greenhouses and studying, surrounded by the smell of fresh earth and plants. It was open and free, and the only sounds were from the birds in the forest and whatever animal Hagrid had for that week's class. Sometimes he would see a house elf, gathering food for a meal, but usually he was alone in his garden retreat.


End file.
